Life in a Snowstorm
by S.L. Michaels
Summary: Bella has the kind of problems most girls dream for, but could you make some of the decisions that she has to? i.e. the Edward versus Jacob. The pros and cons are even so who do you choose? I'm really bad at summaries. My first fanfic ever, so R&R please!
1. Deep in the Forest

_**A/N: First FanFic ever!! Just an intro right now, and its like UBER short, but the first chapter should be up very, very soon. Like within the hour. R&R pretty please!! Oh, and this little diddy is dedicated to roughdiamond5, whom I have bounced many ideas off of before and keeps me going. And also whom I frequently vent to!! :D As for the placement of this story within the series, I guess I sort of imagined it either just after New Moon to mid-Eclipse... So, hope you enjoy, and here we go!!**_

**Disclaimer: Hehe, silly me almost forgot this thing! Well, my name is Jenna, not Stephanie, so that pretty much cancels out any sort of klepto claim of ownership on the Twilight series that I could have attempted... So yeah, I DON'T OWN IT. I think that about sums it up. On with the show!!**

The same dream had been plaguing me for some time. This night was no different. My eyes wandered over the familiar scene: a dark forest surrounding me, a distant light source far ahead of me, the whooshing sound of the ocean a mere background noise. Light trickled in through the trees ahead of me, and I found myself gazing around, confused.

A sharp tug on my hand snapped me out of it, and I turned to see a frightened Jacob, pulling me further and further into the dark woods. I kept looking over my shoulder, fighting to go the other way, although I didn't know why. And from behind a tree in the opposite direction of the one that I was being dragged stepped Edward, so far away and sparkling in the light. His smile had me melting, even from this distance, and I resisted Jacob's insistent pulling.

The fact that he was so frightened had me worried, though. His pleading eyes weakened my resistance, when from behind him came the rest of his pack, slowly and spread out, all of them urging us further.

But over my shoulder, Edward still beckoned, as statuesque as ever. This tug-o-war had me dizzy. I turned back to Jacob with an almost whiplash effect. All of a sudden, my stomach dropped.

**_R&R PLEASEEEE!!_**

**_Lurv, Jenna_**


	2. The White Stuff

**_A/N: So here's the first chapter, as promised. Not within the hour, but gimme a break! I've got a fictionpress story I'm working on too!! Anyhow, read and tell me what you think! Do I suck? Should I stop right here? Let me know. So. Chapter. Read._**

**_Oh, but just before that, an important message. WARNING: My writing style is WAY different from that of Stephanie Meyer, but I hope you can enjoy my story anyways. :_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. -recieves glares from lawyers- ...Or New Moon. -glaring intensifies- ...Or Eclipse! -lawyers maintain glaring- ...Or any other past, present, or future works of Stephanie Meyer, including any and all in the Twilight series...? -glaring ceases, but suspicious looks continue- WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!**

**_Okay, sorry about that. Here, CHAPTER:_**

THUD! I groaned and rubbed the side of my head, rolling over to gaze up at the ceiling, feeling the hard floor beneath me. It took me a moment to realize where I was—my bedroom appeared oddly foreign from that level.

Wow, that must be a new record. My first klutzy moment of the day and I wasn't even _awake_.

Slowly I stood and turned to see my alarm clock flashing, signifying that the power had shut off at some point in the night. Incoherently grumbling at my possible lateness, I carefully slumped down the stairs, staring down at my feet while aiming them in the hopes that I wouldn't trip, and turned towards the kitchen in search of a clock.

Glaring at the flashing electronic digits on the microwave and stove, I turned on my heels and plodded into the living room, spotting a clock reading 8:32.

I turned on the news, praying that a tree had knocked down all the power lines or something and that school had been cancelled. Sure enough, across the bottom of the screen scrolled, "_Forks High School: CLOSED_."

Some female news anchor was standing "live on the scene," bundled in a puffy blue coat and a knit hat, just visible in the swirling white wind surrounding her. I'm not sure why the inner thought process is preset at such a basic level that I had to actually walk to the window and check, but yes, it _was _in fact snowing.

Great. I finally get a day off and it's _snowing_. Ew.

But something was missing… Wait, where was Edward? Usually he'd have been here by then. Usually he was with me every morning.

As if he had read my thoughts, though I was sure that he couldn't, the phone rang just then with Edward on the other end. I let out a calming breath.

"Where are you this morning?" I asked.

"Actually, that's why I called. Emmett and I are going to go hunting for a few days in California. We're taking advantage of the overcast weather down there while we can. See, Carlisle got an idea and wants to try storing blood so we won't have to hunt as often. The downside is that it means that when we do hunt, I'll be gone for about a week…"

"But you won't be gone as much, right? So that'll be good," I offered, trying to stay cheery.

"Yes, that is true. So now the job for Emmett and myself is to go collect the blood."

"In California," I stated glumly.

"Yes."

"For a week," I whined.

He chuckled. "Unfortunately, that is correct."

I sighed. "But I'll miss you!" I complained.

"And I will miss you. Every second."

I sighed once more. "What's that noise in the background?"

"Noise in the background?"

"Yeah, that noise. It just started. It's some sort of humming…like an engine or something…"

"I hear no engine," he stated simply, but I could hear the smile in his voice. And then I could hear the crunch of snow in my driveway.

After a very confused moment, my brain finally clicked and I slammed down the phone, sprinting to the door and yanking it open. Edward was just stepping out of his car. He stood and shut his door, looking at me like a sad puppy, shutting a small silver cell phone in his left hand.

I walked over to him—slowly and carefully, due to the fact that slippers have little traction—and had to extend up onto my tippy-toes to wrap my arms around his cold neck.

But he didn't return the embrace.

I looked up at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

His topaz eyes melted, round and sad, as he looked down at me with his lower lip slightly jutting. "You hung up on me," he pouted.

I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

**_A/N: Yes, its a bit short, but my chapters tend to be a little bit on the shorter side. Not usually this short though. And I apologize for any typos. On the computer I'm using currently, there is no Word, just Notepad, so I had to make do. Please tell me what you thought! R&R, I am BEGGING YOU!! There's a little lavender button just waiting for your mouse to click on it!!_**

**_Much lurv, Jenna_**


End file.
